magical_campfandomcom-20200213-history
MC: Magical Camp
Magical Camp is the titular and primary location in the game. It serves as a hub from which all other locations are visited, and serves as the site of nearly all social interaction. Magical Camp is a training facility run by Marianne, a seemingly-immortal woman with phenomenal power. There, she trains them up to be Magical Girl foot soldiers in a war with monstrous interdimensional threats even she stands no chance against. Despite the camp's cute and cheery appearance, the trainees there are put through merciless trials in order to prepare them for greater dangers yet to come. Permanent Residents Isabelle: * The daughter of Marianne, and even more powerful than her mother. An eternally cheerful and upbeat girl, and an idol to many, she has saved Earth and other worlds many times in secret. She gladly helps the protagonist to pass as a girl, but seems a little too intent on making it more than a disguise. Marianne: * The Camp's Director and once considered the most powerful Magical Girl, she runs the camp with help from her daughter and other staff, and constantly schemes to fight the eternal war against the magicos. Nele: * A fairy born in Avalon, Nele is a bit of a caretaker for the Magical Girls, and seems to act as both a recruiter and a therapist. Generally cheerful unless her gambling goes wrong, she is the person most talk to when they have problems. Olivia: * A woman who is actually several hundred years old (older than even Marianne in fact), and works as a secretary and takes care of the paper work, as well as the Camp's nurse. While very strict, she is nonetheless a caring person and ready to heal almost any injury the trainees and experienced veterans alike may suffer during combat. Facilities Dorms: * Five large dorms providing housing for the trainee Magical Girls. Among them is the blue-roofed building in the south-east area of camp where Eric(a) shares a room with Natalie, and Alice's room may also be accessed here once she's been befriended. Eric(a)'s dorm room contains a mirror which you can use to hear Eric(a)'s thoughts on their current transformations, while the hall has a debug switch you can use to disable or reactivate all non-boss encounters in the game and a cheat sheet elaborating on the current "end of content" in case you think you are missing something. Cafeteria: * A red-roofed building on the west side of camp. Several NPCs can be met in here, and you can speak with Giselle to end a day without interacting with any major NPC. Unused Buildings: * The remaining dorm buildings in the center of camp, as well as the library tower in the south-west and the wooden shack next to the administrative office building, currently serve no purpose. The dorms at least are implied to provide other rooms for the remaining Magical Girls, but may be of use at a later point in development. Tree: * A notably larger-than-average but otherwise regular-looking tree at the back near the wooden shack. It actually houses Tilia's away-from-home home. Spell Training Area: * A magical shooting range. The sign explicitly says to stay away if it's in use unless one wants to train pain resistance, then by all means they can be the practice target. Well: * The well in the center of the camp is nearly dry. Although initially inaccessible, you may explore the tunnel below once you find a rope. * The well contains a passage into the administrative building, but to open the path, one requires either the key item kitchen knife or the key item screwdriver. * If Eric(a) has enough money, the well can also be used to wish for good luck. While possibly expensive, this can be useful during key days such as fighting particulary status-abusing magicos and their minions. Category:MC: Locations